


Alone in the Snow

by FangirlMess



Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor's family sucks, F/M, For once Kevin's parents are lovely people, Kevin Price is a dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Day 7: I used two quotes, though I changed them a tiny bit: "I have nowhere to go." You're freezing! Let me warm you up."This is pretty much just fluff, but boy was it fun to write.Also, it's not midnight yet, this still technically counts as for today.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Jack Price (Book of Mormon Musical)/Other(s), Kevin Price & Kevin Price's Family
Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056980
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Alone in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Connor got Falsettos tour tickets because I am in fact living vicariously through him, don't mind me. 
> 
> Also, the very end was like, *sorta* inspired by the end of What More Can I Say from Falsettos.

“Kev, hand me the flour?” his mother asked, while standing over the mixer. 

Kevin glanced around the kitchen before his eyes landed on the bag of flour on the counter next to the sink. He slid across the tiled floor in his socks, nearly slipping and falling on his ass, and grabbed the flour, sliding back over to his mother and holding it out triumphantly. 

His mother looked at him amusedly before taking it, and ruffled his hair affectionately, accidentally getting some flour in his hair. 

Kevin beamed at her, not noticing the flour. Christmas was always his favorite holiday, and his favorite part was helping his mom bake for it. 

The oven timer went off just as the doorbell rang. Kevin’s head shot up at the sound at the door like an overexcitable puppy. 

_ They weren’t expecting anyone else, everyone else was already here.  _

His mom bent down and opened the oven so he silently elected to get the door, knowing his brother and his dad were still busy wrapping gifts. 

He pulled at his Christmas sweater absently, humming along to Mariah Carey’s  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You, _ as he walked down the hallway towards the front door. 

He glanced at the window at the side of the door, hoping to see some glimpse at whoever it was, but the glass had frosted over too much to see the figure standing on the porch. 

Flinging open the door, he was hit with a rush of cold air, causing him to shiver slightly. His mouth hung open in shock at what greeted him at the door, all Christmas cheer deflating out of him like a balloon after a birthday party. 

The sight before him was his boyfriend, Connor McKinley. Normally this would make Kevin’s day, but not now. He was shivering from the cold, his red hair was covered in snow from the near blizzard swirling outside, and his red, freckled face was tear-stained. 

His bottom lip quivered as he looked at Kevin. Instantly, he knew something badly wrong had happened, not even based on his appearance, and the fact that he was completely underdressed for the weather outside, in only jeans, boots, and a light jacket. 

Connor was supposed to be at his parents for the day, just like Kevin, not on his doorstep. 

Any resolve Connor had left, fell apart, and he started loudly sobbing, all but falling into his boyfriend’s unexpectant arms. 

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’ll be okay, Con,” he said quietly, kissing the top of his head, and hoping it would soothe him, as he ran his hand up and down his shaking back. 

“D-do you wanna come inside?” he asked softly, and Connor said nothing, only nodding into his chest, still crying. 

“Okay, um,” he backed up a few steps into the still-open doorway of his parents house. 

Connor looked up at him after Kevin let him go for a second to close the door from the elements, and the sight broke his heart somehow more. 

He reached up, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Connor leaned into the touch. 

“Connor?” He asked softly. “What  _ happened _ ?”

He opened his mouth to answer but only another sob came out. Kevin held him to his chest again, wrapping his arms around him, and gently rocking them both. 

Eventually, Connor took a deep breath against Kevin’s chest and moved slightly away from him so he could audibly speak, Kevin’s arms flopping to his sides, before he reached for both of Connor’s hands instead, gently squeezing them. 

“Well, you know how my parents don’t know about us? How I was gonna tell them when you came over next?” Kevin nodded, worried at where this was going. “Well, I accidentally let slip something about my boyfriend, I can’t even remember what I said, but they flipped, kicked me out of the house. I uh, I had nowhere else to go.” he finished, looking on the edge of crying again. 

“Oh Connor,” he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, “I’m so sorry.”

“I-I should go, I shouldn’t be interrupting your Christmas with your family.” he pulled away from Kevin, making for the door. 

He stopped him gently, grabbing his shoulder. “You’re not interrupting anything, I promise, and I would never leave my boyfriend alone on Christmas Eve.” he said, smiling softly, as Connor turned back around. 

“My family will love you, I promise, my mom has been wanting to meet you anyway.” Connor smiled a slightly watery smile but allowed himself to be gently tugged further into the warm home by his hand. 

He appeared in the kitchen doorway, his mom hearing his approach. 

Without turning from the pie crust she was rolling out, she asked, “Kevin? What took you so long? Who was at the door anyway?”

“Oh, um, Connor.”

His mom whirled around at this, dropping what was in her hands. 

“Your  _ boyfriend  _ Connor?” she asked, surprised. 

“The very same,” Kevin said, smiling, and dragging Connor out of the shadows. 

His boyfriend bashfully waved as his mother came hurrying over, hugging poor Connor so tightly, he nearly fell over. 

When his mom finally let him go to look at him, her smiling face fell. 

“Oh, honey, what’s wrong?” she asked, now concerned. 

Connor quickly explained, “My parents found out I’m gay. They uh, freaked and threw me out.”

His mom’s response was to pull him into yet another bone-crushing hug, that Connor readily leaned into, this time more prepared for it. 

“Oh, Connor sweetie, you’re freezing. Let me warm you up, okay?” he nodded and she briskly walked from the kitchen to the living room, gesturing for them both to follow. 

“Guys! No peeking at the- Who’s this?” Jack asked, while doing his best to hide the gifts him and his dad were wrapping. 

“Connor,” Kevin said, and he looked at his brother knowingly. Jack’s eyes lit up. “Oh!” he said brightly. 

He glanced sideways at his boyfriend who looked so much happier than he had not five minutes prior. He reached out and took his hand, and Connor squeezed it back. His mom walked over to their fireplace, the family’s stockings hanging over it like a Christmas card. She stoked the fire, gesturing for Connor to come sit near it to which he gratefully complied, Kevin coming with him, their hands still intertwined, as they sat together on the floor. 

His mom disappeared up the stairs, reappearing moments later with one of Kevin’s sweaters, handing it over to Connor. He flushed, thanking her quietly. 

From what Connor had told him, his parents were somewhat  _ cold _ to him when he was growing up, and seeing him get so flushed at his family being nice to him made him sad. He squeezed Connor’s hand a little bit tighter. 

Connor slipped on his jacket then, letting his hand drop for only a moment before picking it up again, smiling apologetically. Kevin smiled a dopey grin at his boyfriend wearing his too-big jacket, the sleeves nearly covering his pale, freckled hands. 

His mom smiled at them both, before apologizing and saying she had to get back to her pie. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, Kevin’s arm ending up wrapped around Connor’s waist, and Connor snuggled into his side contently. They both did their best to not see the gifts being wrapped near them, at the insistence of Jack. 

His mother called them all to the table, and they both stood up, walking to the kitchen, dropping back to only holding hands. 

“Okay, I had to grab another chair so, seating arrangements are slightly different: Connor, dear, you sit on the left, Kevin you’re next to him, Richard, you’re at the head of the table, Jack, you’re across from Kevin.” she stated, pointing to each chair in turn. 

They all sat down, and his father held out his hands to Kevin and his mom to say grace, and they all bowed their heads. 

An  _ ahem _ , was said by the whole table before everyone dropped hands and dug into the small feast on the table. 

“Connor,” his mother began, turning to him and he looked up. I was gonna have to give you your gift from the family through Kevin, but since you’re here, I can just give it to you now!” she said, beaming. 

Connor’s face flushed as he smiled at her, thanking her bashfully. Kevin calmingly set his hand on his thigh and Connor’s hand covered it, before they both began filling their plates up. 

Kevin’s mom chattered away the whole of dinner, talking all about how Kevin talked about him all the time, and how she couldn’t wait to meet him before. She also told no shortage of embarrassing stories. 

“-And then I walked into the room to see two-year-old Kevin sitting on the floor in his room, poop all over him, the walls, and he just looks at me, hand raised up towards the wall with the most innocent look on his face.” 

Connor was about dying laughing as he listened intently to Mrs. Price, Kevin’s face bright red. 

“Oh! I think my favorite story is-” Kevin interrupted her, with a groan, face still a bright crimson. “Mom, mom please-”

She started talking again, mischievously smiling at Connor. 

“One morning we came into the kitchen to see that there was a maple donut missing that had been there last night.”

Kevin just groaned louder and buried his face in his hands as Jack began laughing too. Connor patted his shoulder, still snickering at his boyfriend’s embarrassment. 

“And?” Connor said eagerly. 

She continued, “Well, we asked Kevin who must have been, what five? Rich?”

“Yeah, it was about a month after his fifth birthday.” he confirmed. 

“So we asked him who took it, cause it wasn’t either of us. And he says with the most confidence, that Jack had taken it.” she giggled slightly before starting again. 

“Anyway, Jack was maybe two at the time, so it couldn’t have been him. So his dad and I stifle our laughs, and ask him if he’s sure, because otherwise Jack was gonna be grounded for two weeks.” 

“I thought you believed me,” Kevin muttered.

“Don’t think he tried to lie to us for  _ years  _ after.” she finished, and Kevin finally picked his head off the table. 

“Can we go open gifts now?” he asked, puppy eyes on full display. 

His mom nodded, and they all began helping clear the table while she rushed from the room. 

She came back, smiling, before walking into the living room to put two wrapped packages under the tree. 

“Oh, I bet those are for youuuu,” Kevin whispered teasingly in Connor’s ear, who flushed again. 

“She didn’t have to get me anything,” he said quietly back, as they carried the plates into the kitchen, and set them in the sink. 

“Oh believe me, she wanted to.” he put his plate down, thinking about how excited his mom had been telling him about what she’d gotten his boyfriend, and turned to Connor, leaning down to kiss him. Connor leaned up, leaning into it, and put his arms around Kevin’s shoulders. 

Kevin pulled away, and turned as the rest of the family walked in. 

“Lovebirds,” Jack mumbled under his breath, and Kevin punched him lightly in the shoulder, as he grinned at him cheekily. 

* * *

Connor was sat practically in Kevin's lap on the chair they were sharing in the corner of the living room. 

Kevin’s mom eagerly walked over to them both, handing Connor two packages. 

Kevin watched, knowing what the first one was, as Connor opened it. He pulled out a stocking with Connor written on it, hand-sewn deer in a forest underneath it. 

“I figured with the way Kevin’s been talking about you, you’ll be part of the family soon enough, now you’ve got your own stocking.”

Connor’s eyes filled with tears as he thanked her, smiling ear-to-ear. Connor’s head leaned against Kevin’s chest as he grabbed the second off his lap. 

The second gift was marginally smaller, and Kevin smiled as Connor opened it slowly. 

“Kevin’s been talking about how much you love Broadway, and the traveling show is coming soon, so, I hope you like it,” she finished, slightly nervously, watching for his reaction. He stared for a moment at the two tickets to The Eccles Theatre for Falsettos. 

Then, Connor sat up so fast, Kevin almost fell out of the chair, as he hugged Mrs. Price tightly. 

Kevin heard him mumbling, _ thank you for everything _ , as he cried tears of happiness. 

“Of course dear, you’re family!” his mother said, slightly teary-eyed herself Connor just cried harder at this, and Mrs. Price hugged him tighter. Eventually he sat back down with Kevin, cuddling into his side as Kevin kissed his head. 

They opened the rest of the gifts, the warm of the fire putting them all in amazing moods. 

Kevin lay in his bed, looking fondly at Connor’s sleeping form wrapped around him, his head resting on his chest. 

“I hope you know Connor,” he said softly, “you really are family.”

Connor stirred slightly, leaning up to kiss Kevin on the lips, before rolling over, letting go of him. Kevin wrapped his arms around him. Connor smiled sleepily before drifting off again, and Kevin finally succumbed to sleep, excited, like he hadn’t been for years, for Christmas morning 


End file.
